Lewd Lovers
by Sakura23-chan
Summary: This is about a now married couple Karin Maaka and Kenta Usui and they are finally alone and their kids are not home…now there is lemon in this Story/play cause I created it like a play but hope you like it Enjoy!
1. Lewd Lovers Ch1

**Lewd Lovers**

**~This is about a now married couple Karin Maaka and Kenta Usui and they are finally alone and their kids are not home…now there is lemon in this Story/play cause I created it like a play but hope you like it Enjoy!~ P.S. this is Rated M so no kids can read this…and there's some comedy**

Chapter 1: Alone at Last

Later in the Evening (around 9p.m.)

Karin: ~walks in house carrying grocery bags~

Kenta: Maaka… your home early *he kisses and hugs her*

Karin: ~blushes~ w-well duh...it's a Saturday kenta-kun

Kenta: Oh... I forgot… so where did you go?

Karin: I went to the store for grocery ~walks in kitchen and puts grocery away~ what are the kids doing by the way?

Kenta: I don't know I thought they went to school ~walks in kitchen~

Karin: Sakura and Sasuke don't have school and kimmy has no way to school unless you take her…

Kenta: *he walks behind her holding her waist* well the kids are out that's all I know

Karin: You're a real good father not knowing where your kids are kenta…. ~grabs his hands and walks in living room and lay on couch and looks at note from his mom~ your mom has the kids…

Kenta: *walks in living room* Oh….. I really fell asleep then sorry Maaka…..

Karin: Hn…. ~surfs the TV~

Kenta: Maaka *looks at her* it's just now…..

Karin: yeah I know…

Kenta: well *gets on the couch getting close to her*

Karin: ~keeps surfing TV not paying attention~

Kenta: *gets on top of her and kisses her* Maaka let's do it

Karin: w-what? Do you wanna have more kids?

Kenta: Maybe… as long as they are yours I do *kisses and bites her neck softly*

Karin: Nya~ k-kenta…. *Y-Yada-ne~… (it means s-stop in Japanese)

Kenta: Maaka *he keeps kissing and biting her neck*

Karin: ~moans~ K-kenta… why are we doing this?

Kenta: Because it's been awhile since we have done anything and we are alone at the moment *kisses her tummy and kisses upwards while lifting her shirt*

Karin: ~moans softly and bites her lip~

Kenta: *he keeps kissing upwards until her bra shows* Maaka how long has it been?

Karin: ~moans~ a-awhile….

Kenta: *he unclips her bra teasing and sucking on a breast* Maaka there so soft *he licks and bites her nipples*

Karin: ~moans more~ K-Kenta….

Kenta: Yes Maaka? *he continues sucking and squeezing her breast*

Karin: d-damn you… ~moans more~

Kenta: *smiles*… *bites her nipples a little more*

Karin: ~moans more~

**To be Continued…**


	2. Lewd Lovers Ch2

Ch. 2 Love at Last

Kenta: *he kisses down to her tummy while squeezing her breast*

Karin: ~moans more~ kenta…stop teasing me…

Kenta: Why should I? *he runs his hands down her sides and licks her belly button and slowly pulls her pants down*

Karin: ~moans~ c-cause I said so…

Kenta: No….*he slowly kisses down to her pussy and slowly exposing her*

Karin: Nya! ~ Kenta!

Kenta: Maaka what is it? *pulls her pants to her knees and lifts her legs and slowly licks her*

Karin: Nya! ~blushes deeply and moans~

Kenta: *smiles and he keeps licking her more and softly rubs her*

Karin: ~moans more and starts getting wet~

Kenta: you missed this *he inserts a finger and rubs and keeps licking her*

Karin: Y-Yes I did…kenta…please I want you so badly… ~pouts~

Kenta: Just wait a little longer *he spreads her pussy open licking inside her from the bottom to the top*

Karin: ~moans louder~ I-I can't…Kenta my legs are giving out…

Kenta: Ok Maaka *he takes his dick out and rubs it against her pussy*

Karin: Nya! ~

Kenta: *he takes her pants off slowly and spreads her legs and inserts his dick all the way inside her pussy slowly* Maaka…

Karin: NYA! ~~~~ KENTA!

~And her voice carries on through the night~

**To be continued…**


	3. Lewd Lovers Ch3

Ch3: Morning After

Kenta: *Waking up from a long night of lust and pleasure on the living room couch with Maaka on top and hugging her* Morning my love *Kiss*

Karin: Hmm ~Half asleep snuggling on Kenta not wanting to get up~

Kenta: ok I'll let u sleep more *keeps hugging her kissing her softly slowly falling asleep*

(An hour or two have passed and Kenta wakes up again)

Kenta: Maaka~ *whispering softly seductive*

Karin: Hmm… ~still wanting to sleep more~

Kenta: *kisses and slowly sliding His hands down her Sides and squishing Her Butt a little*

Karin: ~squeaks lightly~ hmm… Kenta...

Kenta: How do you feel?

Karin: I'm still tired….

Kenta: And were still naked on the couch heh *Kiss*

Karin: What time is it?

Kenta: I don't know but it must be late

? : Morning you two love birds…Well evening. ~says bluntly~

Karin and Kenta: ~surprised~

Kenta: Maaka who's here

Karin: I don't know

? : I left some bath towels for you two on the couch

(Karin and Kenta and rushed to put something on)

Karin: MAKI! ~glares~ don't do that again you really startled us

Kenta: Yea Maki…

Maki: ok ok Sorry I won't do it again

Karin: Alright

Maki: You two hade an interesting night ~wink~

Karin: ~blushes~ Mind your business …..

Kenta: Maki so what you doing here anyway?

Maki: I just came to visit for a bit but I didn't think I would see all that...

Kenta: You should've knocked first *glares*

Maki: Yea but that beats the purpose of the spare key… ~sighs~

Karin: I forgot I gave her the key Kenta heh. Heh... ~sweat drop~

Kenta: it's ok but let us know next time… *sigh*

Maki: ~nods and smiles brightly~ Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

_**Authors Note:**__ The '?' Person surprised you I bet well it was Karin Maaka's best Friend Maki-chan so yeah the story will continue soon my readers :)_


End file.
